Still Night
by Rayne-Mitchelle
Summary: A girl who grew up ordinary is now in a world filled with vampires, werewolves and hunters. That she could deal with, but when she finds out her true parents were killed before birth, she was born from a wolf, and she can transform into a wolf, she can't


this is an original story. Please do not steal it nor any part. Please review.

A lone figure stepped out of a brick building. She walked towards the street, at the end of the ally way. "Wow, it's getting dark all of a sudden." She said. She felt a cold chill incercircle herself. At the small wind, she looked around. "I feel like I am being watched." She said to herself. All of a sudden, a hard blow to the back of her head knocked her out.

Two teenage boys around eighteen were standing on top of a brick building waiting for there mission to walk out. They had to keep her away from them. "Should we get her now? I think they might try and attack soon." One of the boys said. "No. We need to wait until we actually see a sign. If not, then we just watch her from a distance. She does not need to know her true history. We have tried hard not to let her find out for almost seventeen years." Stated the older, looking boy.

They watched a girl with long blackish brown hair walked out of the building. She looked around and started walking towards the street. "There she is Rodriguez! Can I go say hello?" "No! Are you insane? She can't know who we are!" said the other boy. They saw something move in the corner of there eyes. "Let's go." Said 'Rodriguez.' They jumped down and landed behind her. 'Rodriguez' quickly elbowed her in the back of her head causing her to be knocked out.

"Why did you do that?" said the unknown boy. "Because stupid, if she sees us fight, then her powers will unbind, and it isn't quiet time for her to show herself yet." Said 'Rodriguez' "You are so cruel towards me, will you ever get use to me being your partner?" "No Patricks, I will never, so if you would kindly quit with your nuisance talking." Two dark figures flashed by in a hasty blur, leaving only the two boys in the ally. "Shit! Who the hell just stole Rayne?" Stated Patricks, to no one in particular.

The girl from the ally way opened one blurry aqua eye and waited for the blurriness to dissipate before finally opening the other. The first thing she saw was a young boy about her age. She screamed and tried to get out of his tight hold. "Hello Rayne." He said with a very peppy voice. 'Rayne' looked dead into his jet black eyes and saw every emotion running through him.

She mostly noticed the look of hope he received from just looking at her. "You're scaring the poor girl Silver please set her down." Said a tall six foot seven boy, with tomcat orange hair. Rayne starred at his eyes. She had never seen a baby blue color quiet that blue before. "Hello Rayne, I know you, but you have no idea who any of us are. I go by Zeus. The boy that was holding you" he pointed to the five foot nine boy with silverfish white hair, "is Silver. His twin beside him" He pointed to the boy who was almost identical, but had jet-black hair to match his eyes, and his hair was in front of his left eye in an attempt to look emoish "Is Shadow. There is one more that we call toboy, but he is away on another mission." Said Zeus.

"What about me?" Asked a weird looking boy. Rayne looked at him before busting out in a huge grin, and before anyone knew, she was rolling on the floor in a howling laughter. "What's the princesses' problem?" The boy stated. His tank green hair stuck out above his black tank top, army pants, and army boots. "You must love the army." She stated through her continuous laughter. "Not much for manners, is she Zeus?" Tank asked.

She walked towards the door, and was stopped by silver. "I'm sorry Rayne, but I am afraid I can't let you leave. We are trying to protect you." She turned around and stared him right in the eyes with a look that could freeze the sun. "And who exactly are you protecting me from. Let alone, who are you people really? You made a comment about a mission. What are you? Secret services?" She was upset and scared. No doubt about it. She knew she was in a situation that she could not get out of, and it scared her.

The group sat down in a few chairs that had somehow magically appeared at the far corner of the room. "Sit" Zeus stated. She happily complied. "When you were…" The door swung open, and the boys from the ally way was standing in the doorway. " Don't you DARE tell her that!" Rodriguez yelled. "And why shouldn't she know the truth? Don't you want her to save everyone?" Tank was standing on guard by this point.

"She will arise when the time comes, but until then, we want her to have a safe, happy, normal life." Rayne whirled around at this comment. "Normal?! What about my life has ever been normal? I have abnormal strength and speed. I hear better than any one I know. And I love blood and the dark. How the hell is that normal?" she was standing, fists clenched, and teeth gritted. "You will fid out when the time is write, little princess." Stated Patricks. "Why do you people keep calling me princess? I am NOT A princess and far from it." She was trying to get what little answers she could.

"Let's let her decide where she wishes to go." Stated Shadow. He had been quiet all until now. The words came in great idea and brilliant all across the room. Everyone looked at her. Her eyes focused on everyone yet no one. I wish to stay with shadow and know what is going on. But, I also wish for you to stay, and take me home afterwards. I Hope this is ok? And that I am making the write decision."

Everyone stared at her. Nothing moved for a few minutes, not even to blink. Chairs appeared in a circle were the previous chairs had once been. They looked quiet comfortable. Rayne walked over to one of the chairs, and sat down. They were comfortable than anticipated. Soon everyone was heading to the chairs. Zeus sat to the right of Rayne, and Rodriguez sat to her left. Shadow and silver sat side by side in front of her. Tank sat by silver and Patrick sat by Rodriguez. "Were would you like us to start?" Zeus stated.

"How about the beginning." Rayne was very intent to here this information. She was not going home until her thirst for this knowledge was quenched. "When you were conceived, it took your parents a month to realize. The day they found out, they decided to celebrate. They went to a grand premier on screen. On the way there, a Wiccan attacked them. He wanted to create the ultimate peace treaty. He brought a Pure White wolf with him, and used an ancient enchantment to transfer you from your mother's womb to the wolves. The wolf's name was Inushia. She was the alpha female of her pack. The only thing about his plan was that some of his DNA was transferred to you during the process." Zeus informed. Shadow picked up were Zeus left off.

"He died after the enchantment, so he wasn't around for the birth. He did however, leave a small ghost to insure your safety and make sure everything went perfect. During the following months, you gained the wolf's DNA as well. When you were born, you were a wolf, as white if not whiter than snow. Your birth mother passed away giving birth to you.

"We heard about a wolf pack taking care of a baby that can transform from child to wolf. We being intrigued by the story went to find the truth. We found you in a small blanket. You were not even crawling as of yet. We took you in, and found you more than seemed. You showed magical powers in first weeks. Plus, when we got close, you tried to bite us, and we looked further, and found that you had fangs already. We also realized you had mortal, or moreover, human blood."

Rayne listened on intently. It was hard to believe that of which she was being told.

Rodriguez looked at her intently. "That is when we, the werewolves, found out about you. Rumor had not done you justice. When we saw you in the vampires's arms, we knew you were our princess which we had been promised. We tried to reason with the vampires, but they had fallen in love with you. We all had a meeting with the elders of each race. They decided…" The door slammed open, causing Rodriguez to stop.

A tall boy with dark brown hair, and a light brown goti was standing there glaring. He pulled out a long sword, and headed towards them. Shadow jumped in front of Rayne. He pulled a sword out from a sheath on his hip. With a swift movement, he blocked the other boy's sword, and tried to swing at him.

"How did you find us, hunter," asked Shadow as he blocked another one of the boys attacks. " I followed the sent of the vampires. They led me here. And when I peeked in to see why mutts and freaks were meeting, I saw her. She looked familiar, so I wanted to make sure she wasn't lunch." Rayne tried her hardest to listen, to see who the boy was. Everyway she turned, she couldn't see his face. She finally gave up and sat in one of the chairs, while the two boys fought.

"Can you boys not get along enough time for you to finish the history lesson on my life?" Rayne said as she rolled her eyes. They had been fighting for an hour. Shadow stopped and looked at Rayne. The 'hunter' walked up to her and all she could see was his deep brown eyes. "Are you sure Rayne? I can easily take you out of here. You won't have to worry about 'these' hurting you" He said in a low, deep voice.

"All that they have done is tell me who I really am. I now know that I had a wolf mother, and a wizard father. I know why I have powers, that no other human has. I want to here this. Please leave.' Rayne turned her head away from the mysteriose boy. When she liked back, all she saw was the door closing. "Please continue, Shadow."

Shadow sat back in a chair and continued the story. "As the wolf was saying, They decided that it was best for all of us to banned your powers until they were needed, or that you found out your destiny. We were to give you to an adoption house, were you would be caired for by mortals. A fool proof plan. Of cource neither side trusted the other, so we created teams to watch over you at all times."


End file.
